


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by OnTheTurningAway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco's once vigorous sex life has fallen victim to the never ending demands of their busy social calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of smutty fluff written for my dear friend and beta, Arcadian Maggie's, birthday. Heaps of thanks to coolbreeeze and rmhale for the preview.
> 
> Disclaimer: No profit was made from the writing of this story. All creative rights to the characters and recognizable elements belong to their original creator(s) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

\---

"Well that was boring as shite, wasn't it," Harry said as he followed Draco into their flat and closed the door behind them.  
  
"I don't know how many more of those I can take, Harry," Draco agreed. "You may have to go to the next one without me."  
  
"Sorry. We have 'Official Ministry Events' to attend almost every night this week. It's the price you have to pay for falling madly in love with the Boy Who Lived."  
  
"Hmm... I prefer to think of it as giving in to your relentless advances once you admitted you were obsessed with me," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
He walked through the sitting room to their bedroom and began unbuttoning his dress robes. Barely able to stifle a yawn, Harry followed and stopped in the doorway to watch Draco undress. Tired as he was, he couldn't help but feel a stirring in his groin as the heavy, midnight blue fabric fell from Draco's shoulders. Following Draco's lead, Harry removed his robes and stripped down to his pants.  
  
"Er, so it's not all that late. Do you want to…"  
  
Unable to contain his own yawn, Draco hung his robes in the wardrobe and replied, "Alright. Is it your turn? I can't recall who…"  
  
He stopped short, glancing at Harry over his shoulder before staring down at their bed.  
  
"Merlin, Harry! I can't even remember the last time we shagged much less who buggered who!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Harry laughed and walked up behind Draco. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and nuzzled the silky blond hair at the base of his neck.  
  
"It hasn't been _that_ long. A week or two, maybe?"  
  
"A couple of weeks is a long time when we used to shag three times a day," Draco huffed as he pressed his arse back into Harry's stiffening prick.  
  
"We haven't done that in a long time. We're not quite as young as we used to be and it's not like you're suffering from lack of attention, you prat. However," Harry whispered, pulling Draco's hips closer and nipping at his neck. "I'm all for making up for lost time."  
  
"I don't know," Draco sniffed. "I might be too tired and in need of some convincing."  
  
He stepped away from Harry's embrace and turned to face him. Harry's eyes raked over his body, bare except for the tiny dark blue briefs that were becoming tighter by the second. Draco was indisputably gorgeous: tall and slim, smooth pale skin stretched taut over lean muscle, perfect pink lips, slightly parted with his growing desire, and beautiful grey eyes that twinkled with mischief. Harry found himself stroking his own swelling cock as Draco stood motionless on display for him.  
  
"See something you like, Potter?" Draco sneered, though his tone was that of amusement, not malice as it had often been years before.  
  
Instead of answering, Harry dropped to his knees in front of Draco. He dragged his fingers over Draco's feet, trailing up his legs before running them along the outside of his thighs. Draco stood model-still under his touch but Harry could see his abdomen fluttering with short, panting breaths. He reached for Draco's pants and slowly pulled them down just far enough to fully expose his sharp hipbones. Harry leaned forward and kissed one side, then the other, dragging his lips back and forth across Draco's body, stopping only to nip at the fine trail of soft pale hair. He took his time, pulling Draco's briefs lower a few centimeters at a time, kissing and licking every bit of newly exposed skin.  
  
Draco barely held back a groan and remained still, caught between needing more and enjoying Harry's undivided attention. Finally, _finally_ , Harry dipped one hand into Draco's pants and gently freed the stiff prick from its confines. Harry cupped Draco's sac in one hand as he took a long look at the sight in front of him. Draco's cock, like the man himself, was a thing of beauty. It jutted out from a nest of neatly trimmed blond curls and the tip was peeking out of the foreskin, swollen and pink with excitement. Harry trailed his nose up and down along the underside, relishing Draco's sweet, earthy scent.  
  
"Draco?" Harry said, close enough for his warm breath to wash over Draco's sac.  
  
"Mmm..." Draco murmured, forgetting his briefs were still around his thighs as he tried to widen his stance. Harry pulled Draco's pants down his legs, lifting one foot and then the other before tossing them aside. His cock was hard, the head having escaped the waistband of his own briefs, and he couldn't resist rubbing against Draco's leg.  
  
"Tell me what you want me to do, Draco," Harry said.  
  
Draco spread his legs to give Harry more room, groaning when Harry spoke and moist lips vibrated against his sensitive skin. Harry stuck out his tongue and lapped at Draco's balls, taking each in his mouth and wetting them thoroughly. He pointed his tongue and traced a line between the two, moving back behind them then forward again, slowly following the vein on Draco's prick until he reached the tip. Dragging Draco's foreskin back over the head with the suction of his lips, Harry massaged it with his tongue before releasing it and watching the skin pull back. Draco seemed to be unaware that his hips were moving in small circles, his balls gently grazing Harry's chin as he licked down to the base of his swollen cock.  
  
"Ungh…I want you to swallow my cock, Harry. Please," he moaned.  
  
Without a word, Harry proceeded to do just that. He used one hand to pull Draco's foreskin back, then took the entirety of Draco's length into his mouth in one go. He sucked hard, pulling Draco in deep and tightening his throat around the head. He pulled back to take a deep breath and dove back down on Draco's prick again, his hands moving to Draco's arse and pulling him closer still.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry!" Draco screamed as he thrust into the heaven that was the suction of Harry's hot mouth.  
  
Harry pulled back, swirling his tongue around the head of Draco's cock and fisting the base in a tight grip. His other hand fondled Draco's sac as the blond continued to thrust into his hand.  
  
"More?" Harry asked. "Or do you want me to fuck you until you come?"  
  
"Neither," Draco said, panting but not ready for things to come to an end just yet.  
  
Pulling himself from Harry's grip, Draco took a few steps back and sat at the edge of the bed. He twisted a finger and beckoned for Harry to come to him, but when Harry started to stand, Draco voiced his displeasure at the thought.  
  
"No need to stand just yet, Potter" he said with a wink.  
  
Harry laughed and crawled over to Draco on his knees. Draco pulled him into a fierce kiss, licking Harry's lips and pushing into his hot mouth. He could taste a hint of saltiness from Harry's earlier attention. He loved it when Harry kissed him after swallowing his come, but that would have to wait for another time because there was another place Draco wanted to bury his prick that night.  
  
"That was brilliant, Harry, truly. As much as I'd love to come in that fantastic mouth of yours, I think I'd prefer to come in your sweet arse instead."  
  
Harry eyes darkened and he palmed his own erection at the thought. He loved fucking Draco, but there was nothing he loved more than Draco's throbbing cock deep in his arse.  
  
"Not too tired, then?" Harry asked, valiantly trying to hide his arousal.  
  
"Hmm...you might be right. It has been a long day and I'm rather exhausted," Draco drawled as he leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear. "I suppose you'll have do all the work then, won't you Harry?"  
  
"Merlin, yes," Harry said quietly before kissing Draco and trying to push him back on the bed.  
  
Draco laughed at Harry's eagerness and snapped the waistband of his pants.  
  
"Potter, don't you think you should remove these first?"  
  
Harry pushed his pants down unceremoniously, groaning when his prick was set free and slapped against his stomach.  
  
"Mmm...I can't resist a little taste," Draco said before taking the head of Harry's cock in his mouth.  
  
Harry's hands flew to tangle in Draco's soft hair, pulling his mouth closer and whispering how good it felt. With barely any stimulation and only a promise of being fucked, Harry felt a familiar tension in his muscles and pulled back.  
  
"Bloody hell, Draco. You're going to end things rather quickly if you keep that up."  
  
Draco smiled before making a show of sucking two fingers into his mouth and licking them until they were dripping wet.  
  
"Scoot closer, Harry, and put one foot up on the bed."  
  
Harry did as instructed and found his prick engulfed in Draco's mouth once more as slim, wet fingers ran between his cheeks and teased his entrance. He jerked forward as one fingertip slipped in, gently working its way deeper before being joined by a second. Harry loved the feeling of being stretched by his lover but was eager for more. He gripped Draco's shoulder and lightly pushed him onto the bed. Draco moved back and rested against the headboard, motioning for Harry to join him. Harry tossed his glasses on the bedside table before straddling Draco's lap.  
  
"Give me your hand, Draco" Harry said softly.  
  
Harry took Draco's hand in his own, gestured and muttered a quick spell. Draco's palm was suddenly slick and cool and Harry's magic seemed to crackle around them both. Draco's prick jerked against his belly at the sensation, Harry's ability to perform wandless magic never failing to excite him. Harry pressed their palms together before guiding Draco's fingers back into place. One, two, and then three fingers made their way into Harry's arse, twisting and wriggling inside him. Harry was so aroused he thought he might come from Draco's fingers alone. He thrust down onto Draco's hand, throwing his head back and riding those fingers with abandon, grunting with exertion as his slick palm fisted his own prick.  
  
"Merlin you're gorgeous, Harry. Look at you, fucking yourself on my hand as if it's the best thing you've ever felt," Draco said as he lazily stroked himself.  
  
Grey eyes met green, dark and wild with lust. Harry rose up off of Draco's hand and positioned himself over his cock. He leaned forward and captured Draco' lips with his own, taking possession of his mouth with a bruising kiss as he slowly lowered himself onto Draco's length. Harry groaned loudly as he was filled by his lover. He pressed down, relaxing his muscles around the intrusion, until his arse met Draco's thighs. He pulled back, teasing Draco's lips with his tongue. Draco took Harry's face in his hands, pulling him down for a soft kiss before trailing them over Harry's shoulders and back to grip and spread Harry's cheeks.  
  
"Perfect," he whispered. "Ride me, Harry."  
  
Harry needed no further instruction. He lifted himself up on Draco's prick and pushed back down. He did it again, getting a feel for just how far he could raise his arse without losing their connection. He began bouncing up and down on Draco's cock, moaning and grunting each time the blunt head brushed against his prostate. He felt Draco spread him wider and he thrust down harder, wanting Draco as deep in his arse as possible. He wanted to feel the ache and pleasure all the way up his spine. He looked down at Draco and was lost. Draco's lips were red from biting them, trying to hold back for Harry. His sweaty blond strands were glued to his forehead in clumps. Harry slowed his movements, brushing aside Draco's hair and leaning forward for a lazy, wet kiss.  
  
"Fuck me, Draco," he whispered.  
  
Draco held on to Harry's hips and began thrusting up into him with fast, deep strokes. Harry grabbed his erection with a slick hand and brought himself to the edge. Draco began to lose pace and Harry felt his cock swell inside him.  
  
"Harry...fuck!" Draco yelled just before Harry felt the wet heat of Draco's come in his ass.  
  
"Don't stop, Draco. Please, don't stop," Harry choked out, his hand flying over his erection. Draco continued to thrust into him, aiming for his prostate each time. A minute later, Harry was screaming and painting Draco's glistening chest and neck with his come. Draco raised his knees and Harry collapsed back against them, panting and exhausted.  
  
Coming back to reality, Harry leaned forward and felt Draco slip out of his arse. He pressed his mouth to Draco's and enjoyed the warm wetness of their harsh breaths on his lips. Dragging his lips down the column of Draco's neck, he lapped up a bit of his come that landed there and brought it to Draco's mouth on his tongue. Draco moaned at the tiny taste of Harry's salty flavor and kissed him slowly and passionately.  
  
"Sweet Salazar, Harry. That was..." Draco trailed off, with a shake of his head.  
  
"Yes. Yes it was," Harry breathed.  
  
Draco reached over and grabbed his wand, performing a quick cleaning spell on their chests. He looked down towards Harry's midsection with a quizzical expression on his face and quirked his head.  
  
"Er, no thanks. I rather think I'm okay," Harry said blushing. Draco knew he loved the feeling come leaking out of his arse after a thorough shagging.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close.  
  
"You are a dirty, dirty man, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry yawned and then laughed, slightly embarrassed. "Only with you, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco pointed his wand at the lamps and murmured _Nox_ , sending the room into darkness. Harry rolled off of Draco, pulled back the covers and curled up on his side. Draco followed suit, loving the way his body curved around Harry's perfectly. He draped an arm over Harry's waist and pulled him close.  
  
"Harry?" Draco whispered as he felt his breathing begin to even out.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry mumbled.  
  
"I am, you know," Draco murmured against the back of Harry's neck.  
  
"Hmm? You're what?" Harry asked sleepily.  
  
"Madly in love with the Boy Who Lived," Draco sighed before sleep claimed him.  
  
Harry snuggled deeper into Draco's embrace. With a whispered, "Love you Draco," he tangled their feet together as he'd done every night for the past seven years and succumbed to sleep.

 


End file.
